Kifferdale
Kifferdale is an orange teddy bear, who joined Toonbook on March 22nd, 2014. Scientists in his mind have classified him as delirious and somewhat psychopathic. He even once proclaimed he could take over the world in his sleep, and he did, unfortunately he was dreaming. Kifferdale struggles everyday with his megalomania, and every night he can't stop himself from making up a new plan to take over something. It can be big things like the world, to small things like kitchen sinks. Though Kiff struggles with his obsession 90% of the time, he still has moments where he can be somewhat "sensible". His close friends include Rainbow Cat, King Crazy, Fite, and Spades. Toontown Online Kifferdale Began playing Toontown online back in 2003. His original toon was a brown bunny named Bongo. Kifferdale got Bongo pretty high, but the exact laff is unknown. Unfortunately all the Cog HQs hadn't been imputed into the game yet. After about a year of playing sparsely, Kifferdale stop all together due to his membership running out. He didn't return to the game till 2006. Instead of recreating Bongo, he made a new brown bunny, whose name was Kifferdale's real-life name. After a couple of months Kifferdale stopped playing again. He then didn't return to the game till 2012. Kifferdale created a new toon who was a coral dog named Dynamite Thunderzilla, but only played him for a month, before stopping for the final time. The Creation of Kifferdale In 2009, Kifferdale was told to make a drug free poster in class at school. On this poster, he made a giant face with it's mouth opened. Also on the poster he drew an orange bear falling into the mouth. The orange bear had its mouth opened to, and had drugs falling in his mouth. The poster read "Don't eat drugs, or they'll eat you". This was the beginning of the orange bear. Later in that same school year, Kiff had to write a story. Not knowing what to write about, he decided he would write a story similar to his brother's story which had animal armies fighting each other. Kiff changed it up and had animals fighting zombie humans. He then made the main character an orange teddy bear, due to his drug free poster. This bears name though wasn't Kifferdale, it was "O.J. Marmalade". Kiff didn't return to the orange bear till October, 2013. While on a road trip to see some family, Kiff was unaware of Toontown Online closing a month prior, instead he thought nothing of it. He and his sister we're bored while traveling, so they decided to have a writing competition. The theme was "mystery". Kiff thought long and hard about it, but then decided he would make it about a detective who was a orange teddy bear, based off his prior teddy bear. Kiff though didn't want to use the name "O.j. Marmalade", because he found it boring and uncreative. So off the top of his head the name "Kifferdale" was born. Toonbook In March of 2014, Kifferdale decided he wanted to look up Toontown Online. That is when he discovered that it had been closed. He also discovered Toontown Rewritten, and finally found Toonbook. He and his sister then joined immediately. When joining he made his toon name "Arty", based off another fictional character created by Kifferdale. But within minutes of creating his account, he changed his name to Kifferdale because he realized that would be an unique name, and he could make an orange bear. Category:Toons Category:NTBW Admins